the_dream_realm_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Tigerlily
Art is greatly appreciated of her! ✪Tigerlily✪ "A comfort zone is yet a beautiful place, but nothing ever grows there." PHYSIQUE "A smile is the prettiest thing you can wear." Overall Looks Tigerlily is a lithe, muscular she-cat with beautiful hazel eyes. She has long, well-groomed fur that keep her warm in almost any enviornment. Tigerlily's fur reminds her "of a lion's mane", as she states. Her overcoat is a dark brown, like the color on the bark of a tree. Her underbelly is a soft white, which stretches up to her muzzle. She has beige tabby markings along her pelt. Tigerlily has white "socks" on her pelt that match her underbelly. She has a long, fluffy tail with a white tip. Tigerlily wears a pinecone necklace around her neck. BACKSTORY "You could think that I'm one of those cliche cats, whose parents died in a tragedy, or one of their parents went mad and started killing everybody in the clan. Well, that's partly true on my side. You can call me cliche for all I care." Summary A long time ago two young kits were in a clan together. They were a duo; they did everything together. But one day the she-cats father took his abuse to far. The young tom wanted to protect his friend so they ran. These two cats where Hazykit and Shortkit. They grew upside by side. After running for many days they settled in a mossy shoreside. They lived there for many years. Once they grew older Hazy took the name Hazywaters and Short took the name Shortear. They began to wonder why they were there. StarClan came to Hazy one night in her dream and told her she was to start the very new HazeClan. With a start she awoke and looked around. Shortear asked, "Whats the Matter Hazy?" He said with a groggy purr, "I think StarClan wants me to start a clan here.." She giggled then went over to him and snuggled up. After much hard work and many days of recruiting they founded HazeClan on they shorey swampy bay that they fled to when they were so young. Now they lead side by side only Shortear is the Head Medicine Cat and Hazy took the name HazyStar. Proudly they thrive to make HazeClan strive! ROMANTICS "I think my romace may be hopeless." Single ● Bisexual ● Crushing RELATIONS "Don't push my buttons." FORMAT = Name ✪ User ✪ Relation ✪ Trust Rate ✪ Opinion ✪ Soundcloud FAMILY TREE "Dead to me." INFORMATION YOU SHOULD KNOW BEFORE READING Her father was abussive and ended up killing her mother in which she ran away with her brother. | Mother(s): Rosebloom | Father(s): Tatteredsoul | Sister(s): Minty & Misty | Brother(s): Bearclaw | Mate: n/a | Best Friend(s): Shortear | Friend(s): Haildrop, Cowkit, Sunsetwing | Acquaintance(s): Swanfether, Lucidheart, Scorchhiss GALLERY "I ain't a pretty sight, I'm well aware. But it's not my job to appeal to you." Ragdoll Cat Blue Eyed (800533).jpg|HazyStar IRL Kleki_2.png|Credit goes to Pastelmakers Roseblossom and Hazykit.png|Credit to lineart owner Coloring is by me Rose Hazy Bear and Misty.png|Rose, Hazy, Bear, and Misty credit to lineart artist Hazytear.png|Credit to lineart artist Hazy9.png|Credit to lineart artist Hazy Star first hand drawn.png|Credit to me (no base for the first time ever) oohazyairbrush.png|Credit goes to Clark Front view.png|Credit to me good_girl.png|Credit to Abby (bluie33) Hazystar (1).png|Credit to Meoww ('ll add the weird o later) Hazystar4u7.png|Credit to Pandaseas Hazystar78.png|Credit to MagicHowler for base Screenshot 2018-05-24 at 4.57.16 PM.png|Cat Creator version Hazystar.png|Credit to Zebe500 Hazystar_-Dkjn.jpg|Credit to Jammer31320 BritneyBoo2's_Comission (1).png|Credit to Floofy Sock BritneyBoo2's_Art_Trade (1).png|Hazystar x Lochspark Credit to Floofy Sock Ifeveryporkchopwereperfelkjctwewouldn’thavehotdogs.jpg|Credit to DoodleSketcher Hazystar_by_ForgottenTrailsssk.png|Credit to Magical1577 Coding and Format Credit goes to ZeroXP! Category:Characters Category:Deputy Category:Cats Category:Females